Gage
)}} }} Gage is a character in Paranatural. He is a student at Mayview Academy, a vampire, and a member of the Delinquent Trio alongside Paige and Youth Culture. Appearance Gage has medium-length brown hair covered by a gray beanie. He has two black ear gauges. In Chapter 6, Gage wears a teal blazer over a black hoodie, teal pants with several large rips in them, and gray-and-white sneakers. In Chapter 4, he wears a green variation of the same blazer over the same black hoodie. Personality Gage appears to be volatile and inclined towards violence, as seen when he starts to confront Max Puckett before being calmed down by Paige at the Corner Store and when he immediately lunges to attack Stephen after Ritz Price-Lee's defeat. He's also picky about who he befriends, saying that he has no need for "a HUMAN friend" . Gage does not appear to care for animals, as he neglects to interfere with Ritz's harassment of a dog and instead opts to watch from the shadows with his trio members. Paranatural Chapter 4 After being alerted by PJ about shoplifters stealing glitter and energy drinks from the Corner Store during a game night with Zoey and Mr. Puckett, Max goes downstairs with his bat and confronts the three delinquents, pretending to call the cops on them. Though Gage begins to confront Max, Paige tells him to calm down and leave, which they do. Chapter 6 While walking around Mayview after escaping his house, Stephen comes across Ritz Price-Lee kicking a lost dog and confronts her. As he attempts to fight her, Ritz is joined by Youth Culture and the rest of the Delinquent Trio, whom Stephen threatens to take on all at once. As this amuses Paige, she decides to "let" Ritz fight Stephen alone and see who comes out the winner. During the fight, Gage can be seen watching intently and excitedly. After Ritz is defeated and thrown into a stream, Gage attempts to jump Stephen, but is pulled back by his hoodie by Paige, who keeps him suspended as Stephen runs away with the dog in his arms. Gage and his friends stay under the bridge the rest of the day, and calls Ritz food after she complains of hunger, which earns him a kick in the face. At Paige's indifferent approval, he moves in on Ritz along with Youth Culture. Relationships Friends * Paige - Gage respects Paige enough to follow her orders, as seen when he follows her order to leave the Corner Store without hurting Max. Other * Ritz Price-Lee - Gage has no interest in befriending Ritz, as she is a human and therefore is considered food. Trivia * On , prior to their official debut, three shadowed figures resembling Delinquent Gang can be seen inside the Corner Store. * Prior to their official debut, the shadows of what appears to be the Delinquent Trio's shoes can be seen in the background of the first panel of . * Gage bleeds black blood.. Gallery Official Artwork Gage Paige And Youth Culture Filler Page Update Announcement.png|A filler page on the changed update schedule featuring Gage, Paige and Youth Culture at the top. (Archived Schedule Announcement Page) Comic Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch4Pg21_01.png|The delinquents stealing items from the Corner Store. ( ) Delinquent Gang (Paige & Gage & Youth Culture) - Ch4Pg21 02.png|The delinquents leaving the Corner Store. ( ) Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch6Pg11.png|The delinquents sneaking up behind Stephen. ( ) Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch6Pg13.png|Gage and Youth Culture watching Paige order Ritz and Stephen to fight. ( ) Gage_Ch6Pg14.png|Gage watching Stephen and Ritz fight. ( ) Delinquent_Gang_(Paige_&_Gage_&_Youth_Culture)_-_Ch6Pg16.png|The delinquents watching Ritz trip over a dog. ( ) Gage_Ch6Pg17_01.png|Gage lunging to attack Stephen. ( ) Gage_Ch6Pg17_02.png|Gage being pulled back by Paige. ( ) Gage_Ch6Pg17_03.png|Gage being dangled from his hoodie by Paige. ( ) Gage Paige And Youth Culture Under Bridge At Sundown.png|Gage, Paige and Youth Culture sit underneath the bridge at sundown. ( ) Gage Human Friend.png|Gage reasons with Ritz that he doesn't need a human friend. ( ) Gage Bares Fangs.png|Gage bares his fangs in preparation to eat Ritz. ( ) Ritz Kicks Gage In Face.png|Ritz kicks Gage in the face for calling her "food". ( ) References Category:Delinquent Gang Category:Mayview Academy Students Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters